


Too Much Red Bull, Apparently

by TheDarkNightsRun



Series: Yuto and Kino Start Dating [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Redbull, Yuno series pt 3, bus rides, hyunggu needs to rest, incredible amounts of caffiene, match maker mama adachi, yuto is such a great guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkNightsRun/pseuds/TheDarkNightsRun
Summary: Yuto still doesn't know the incredibly attractive guy asleep on his lap, but he sure wishes he does.





	Too Much Red Bull, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love y'all. You're so supportive and stuff ;)
> 
> Please ship Yuto and Kino more, they are literally dating at this point.

So this was…. not something Yuto had planned on. He'd just wanted to take a bus to his mother's house and have a nice evening with her, but now… it kinda seemed like he'd have to figure something else out? Maybe?

He understood where this guy was coming from though, he really did, so he didn't say anything or make a fuss when he felt a head hit his shoulder and heard cute little snores emit from the stranger’s mouth. Judging by the shopping bag full of caffeine stimulants and half of them being empty, Yuto assumed this guy was a fellow university student struggling to maintain good grades and still have a life.

Yuto felt that on a deeply spiritual level.

And that's why he let the stranger sleep. On his shoulder. And past his stop. The stop he needed to take to see his mother. Sacrifices were made.

Yuto had to send a text to his mother to notify her of the situation and let her know he'd be there as soon as he could.

_ “Prove it.”  _ His mother replied.

_ “How???” _ He asked her. What kind of mother didn't believe her child when they told her a cute looking guy fell asleep on them on the bus and they were too afraid to move?

_ “Pics or it didn't happen.” _

Well then.

Yuto looked around to see if any other passengers were paying attention before he opened his phone camera and snapped a picture of the guy sleeping away against him.

Holy. Shit.

It was the attractive lost stranger from the movie theater.

Holy god almighty, Yuto was blessed. Fate was looking after him.

He sent it off to his mom with as winking emoticon. She'd tell him to take all the time he needed with this stranger, he just knew it.

_ “If you don't bring that boy home with you, I will disown you.” _

Yup. Called it.

The bus went over a large bump, causing passengers’ belongings to go flying and Yuto to gasp as the sleeping stranger began to fall forward. Yuto quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back against his chest to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself during any other bumps the bus was bound to go over.

Christ, he was heavy. Yuto grunted and tried to push the stranger into a sitting position rather than across his lap but he didn't have the strength.

_ How can someone so visibly small be so invisibly heavy? _

Yuto couldn't believe it. But he also couldn't lift the stranger up, so he just left him. He didn't know what else to do, honestly. If the stranger hadn't woken up during those bumps he most likely wouldn't wake up from anything.

Yuto sighed and accepted his fate for the rest of the three hour bus round and pulled out his phone to play a game.

By the time he felt the bus lurch and heard the brakes squeak in protest as it reached its last stop, his phone was almost dead and he’d somehow managed to fall asleep  _ on top _ of the stranger in his lap.

It was… mildly embarrassing and Yuto was more glad than ever that the stranger was still asleep.

“Last stop!” The bus driver yelled.

Yuto looked around and tried to figure out how he was going to wake up the man in his lap. He could just ask the bus driver to take them back to the stop by his mother’s and offer a bit of extra pay and then figure it out from there. Or he could leave the attractive stranger there and be on his merry single way.

_ Mom’ll kill you if you go home still single after you showed her this guy, though.  _

Very true, Yuto reasoned with himself, but also very creepy. Yuto scrunched his nose in discomfort with the situation and went with his gut feeling.

“Excuse me?” He called to the driver, waving at him to come over to where Yuto and the stranger where sat. “This’ll sound really weird and I completely understand if you say no but I will pay you double for both of us…”

The bus driver raised an eyebrow but listened to Yuto explain what stop he needed to get to and what was going on with the stranger. When Yuto was finished, the driver hummed and stroked his scruffy beard. “Make it triple and I'll do it.”

Yuto sighed in relief.

When the bus lurched to a stop at the place Yuto specified, the stranger was  _ still asleep _ . But waking up, it seemed.

Yuto felt a weight lift off his lap and looked down to see the stranger yawning and rubbing at his eyes cutely.

“This it?” The bus driver asked. Yuto nodded and held up his finger to ask for a moment to get his and the stranger’s stuff together.

“C’mon you,” he mumbled and lifted the surprisingly heavy man. He had the stranger’s bag of redbull and coffee stuffed into his backpack on his front, and the slowly waking stranger on his back.

“Mmm?” The stranger hummed groggily, leaning his head against Yuto’s and letting himself be carried off the bus.

“Thank you, sir,” Yuto said to the bus driver and bowed as low as he could with the amount of  _ things  _ he was carrying. The driver nodded and pocketed the extra money Yuto had given him before he waved Yuto off and closed the bus doors.

“You're welcome…” the stranger mumbled sleepily against Yuto’s hair. Yuto chuckled at the cuteness and felt his heart flutter slightly.

His mother's house wasn't too far from the bus stop, but he was carrying a lot and it was dark now. Spooky things happened in the dark.

Yuto took a deep breath and began walking towards his mother’s block. He tried to jostle the sleeping stranger as little as possible, but after a few blocks of his head banging against Yuto’s, he was awake.

“U-umm, can you… put me down please…?”

Yuto gasped and almost dropped him right into a puddle but side stepped to haphazardly let the stranger down onto some grass. The stranger steadied himself on his feet and looked around awkwardly, avoiding Yuto’s eyes like they were the plague. Yuto chose to break the silence first.

“You okay?”

“Uhh… yes?” The stranger said uncertainly, shyly rubbing his hand against the back of his neck and looking down at his feet. He looked at Yuto skeptically for a second. “You're the guy from the movies, aren't you?”

Yuto chuckled and nodded as he pulled the strangers shopping bag out of his backpack. He handed it over and pulled his backpack to be securely on his back. “Yeah, I am. What's your name?”

The stranger looked into his bag to make sure everything was still in there and eyed Yuto wearily. “Hyunggu… Kang Hyunggu…. you?”

“Adachi Yuto,” Yuto said confidently with a bow. “You're from Korea?”

Hyunggu nodded slightly and held his bag at his side. He looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. Again, Yuto felt that on a deeply spiritual level. “W-where are we?” Hyunggu asked and looked around for any familiar sign of being near the university.

Yuto chuckled again and clasped his hands behind his back, moving his gaze across his childhood neighborhood proudly. “Near my mother’s house. You fell asleep on me on the bus and I didn't know what to do so I paid the driver extra to take us back to this stop when we reached the end of the line.”

“Oh my god,” Hyunggu gasped. He brought a hand up to his mouth and looked at Yuto with a horrified expression. “I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I thought I'd make it through the rest of my classes on five red bulls but I guess that was five too many or someth-”

“Dude, it's okay,” Yuto had to cut him off.

“Wait what?” Hyunggu’s deeply embarrassed eyes snapped up to meet Yuto’s. Yuto shrugged dismissively.

“Yeah, it's totally cool. I understand and it wasn't too bad, you're a pretty cute sleeper so I wasn't that bored,” he said without thinking. Did he just say that out loud? Oh he was immediately regretting this. “I-I mean-”

Hyunggu burst out laughing and leaned forward, gripping at his stomach as he shook hysterically. Yuto frowned and looked away. He knew he was blushing and he hated it. When Hyunggu finally caught his breath a minute later, he stood up straight and wiped a tear from his eye. “Sorry, that was too adorable, but thanks…” Yuto smiled shyly at him and looked away. “I feel like I owe you extra now. Not everyone would have made sure I got off that bus okay or let me sleep… how can I repay you?”

Yuto was going to ask for him give him the money he’d spent on him for both the cab and the bus. He should have asked him for the money he'd spent on him. But he felt his nearly dead phone buzz with a text from his most likely concerned mother and changed his mind.

“Come have dinner with me and my mom, and we can forget about the money I’ve spent on you.”

Hyunggu raised an eyebrow coyly. “You  _ and  _ your mom? Isn't that a little strange for a first date?”

_ First date? _

Yuto shrugged and turned to begin walking towards his mother’s house again. “Isn't it a little strange to hold hands with someone you don't know in the theatre and then fall asleep on them on a bus?”

Hyunggu laughed and followed after Yuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be a part 4? 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
